flyforskyfandomcom-20200215-history
God Clockworks' Alchemy Chain Quest
Go back to: Custom Quests This page contains spoilers to a custom quest. Read at your own risk! In order to attempt this quest, you must have completed The Forsaken Item Chain Quest. This quest will involve multiple NPCs, and, on completion, allows you to do The Final Hours Chain Quest. This page will detail everything you need to do and locations you need to visit in order to complete this quest. The Special Request Backstory Dior approaches you, and reveals that she, too, is a chemist. She offers you a simple proposal: Find some materials of her choosing, and you get the new item they make. Quest Details The Strange Item (Part 1) Backstory Upon giving Dior the materials, she creates an item of unknown origin or use. She directs you to someone who has better knowledge in this field: Tina in Saintmorning. Quest Details To complete the quest, simply talk to Tina in Saintmorning. The Strange Item (Part 2) Backstory When you present the Seal to Tina, she explains that this is a long lost artifact from the Great Clockworks War. In order to repair it and fully understand it, Tina explains that she'll need some materials from Saintmorning (She is a Chemist, too). Quest Details The Legacy (Part 1) Backstory You hand her the materials, and she repairs the seal. Upon seeing the repaired seal, she anticlimatically says that she doesn't know about it, as she has not seen one such as that before. Trying to solve the mystery, she asks you to fetch more materials. Quest Details The Legacy (Part 2) Backstory The materials you present Tina create a box that cannot be opened. She asks you to take it to the local Strongman, Bozman, to see if he can open it. Quest Details To complete this quest, simply see Bozman in Saint City. The Legacy (Part 3) Backstory After you present the box to Bozman, he will attempt to open it, and fail. However, after comparing the seal on the box and the Repaired Seal, he realizes something, and gives a special material to you to hand to Tina, stating that she will know what to do. Quest Details To complete this quest, go to Tina with the required materials. The Legacy (Part 4) Backstory When you come back to Tina, she imediately recognizes the Special Material, and uses it to form an image: A dark lair, with a giant monster preparing for battle. Putting the quest to open the box on hold, she asks you to find materials from Darkon 2 in order to find where this monster is located at. Quest Details The Legacy (Part 5) Backstory When you present the Darkon 2 materials, it produces no reaction whatsoever. Stumped, she asks you for one last batch of materials: Darkon 3 materials. Quest Details The God Clockworks War Backstory With the Darkon 3 materials sed up, Tina presents good news and bad news. Good news is that she has created a blinkwing that will take you to the monster. Bad news is that the monster is none other than God Clockworks, one of the strongest monsters in all ofu creation. Quest Details Ending After God Clockworks is defeated, the ??? box is mysteriously opened; It was a pair of Faceless Name Earrings. When she sees you, Tina exclaims that you've done it, and, after calming down, gives you the earrings as a much needed thanks. She also suggests that you talk to Dior again sometimes. Category:Info